


The Gang Gives Kobra Bottom Surgery!

by costumejail



Series: Android AU [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Androids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mechanics, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Partial Nudity, Trans Character, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Trans Mad Gear (Danger Days), also im. literally trans this isnt freak shit, and um. mads is a cyborg i promise thats relevant, i guess?, its jsut six dumbasses, nothing explicit! just implied, relationships are in here but not necessarily the focus?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: This is probably the closest to crack I'll ever write I just couldn't get the concept out of my head. There's references to sexual content but none onscreen and the nudity is pretty vague.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Series: Android AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914121
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29





	The Gang Gives Kobra Bottom Surgery!

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the closest to crack I'll ever write I just couldn't get the concept out of my head. There's references to sexual content but none onscreen and the nudity is pretty vague.

“Fun Ghoul! Look what I found!”

“Call me Ghoul,” Ghoul replied before he’d even fully turned away from Poison. “What’d you— Huh.”

Poison stopped nosing under Ghoul’s ear and leaned around him to see what the Kobra Kid was brandishing.

Kobra was excitedly waving a— Poison blinked, recalibrated his vision systems. Kobra had a— Well, a penis. Not organic and looking a little worse for wear with wires trailing from the base of it, but still. A penis.

Ghoul verbalized Poison’s question pretty succinctly, “Kobes, where the fuck did you find that?”

“I bought it!” Kobra marched over to the couch and sat next to the two ‘joys on it. He looked very pleased with himself as he explained, “Someone at the market was selling salvage parts and… Well, I thought it’d be a nice surprise for Cherri.”

Ghoul dropped his forehead to Poison’s shoulder as he laughed. They frowned slightly, what would Cherri need a penis for? Especially an android one?

“So,” Kobra looked expectantly at Ghoul. “Can you help me get it attached?”

 _Oh._ Loudly, Poison’s exhaust fan started to whir and they wished for a second that their emotions weren’t so constantly on display like that. 

“... Babe, Pois, _Chispas_ ,” Ghoul passed a hand in front of Poison’s face. “Can you get off’a me? Kobes, you washed that thing, right?”

“Oh. Uh… No. Should I?”

“Witch, yes. Or at least wipe it down with something. There’s booze on top of the fridge,” he waved Kobra toward the kitchen, then pressed a kiss to Poison’s cheek. “You wanna come with? Or I think Jet and Mads’ll be back soon if you wanna chill with them.”

Poison waited for their fan to stop whirring before they responded. “I’ll wait for Jet Star.”

“Sounds good, we’ll be in the garage.” 

Gently, and with another kiss to his forehead, Ghoul lifted Poison off of his lap and dropped him on the cushions. Then he met Kobra at the door and the two of them headed out to the garage.

Poison stopped thinking about what Kobra needed a penis for. They imagined that Kobra and Ghoul were going to the garage to do maintenance on the Trans Am. They liked thinking about that much more.

* * *

He woke up to Jet Star, Cherri Cola, and Mad Gear bending down in front of him.

“Sleep mode, buddy? Long day?” Mad Gear smirked.

“I was waiting for you to get back,” replied Poison. He stretched, working through a slight grinding in his elbow. Maybe he’d get Ghoul to look at it once he was done with—

Right.

“You seen Kobes?” It was almost like Cherri could read Poison’s mind.

“He’s in the garage.”

“Doing what? We had the ‘Am,” Jet cut in.

“Ghoul’s helping him with his penis.”

Three pairs of eyes stared at Poison uncomprehendingly.

“His—? What?”

Mads seemed to recover the quickest. A grin split his face, then he elbowed Jet lightly and they turned to watch Cherri. If Cherri had been an android, Poison thought that they might have heard gears turning. As it was, a range of emotions flashed across his face before he flushed deep red and turned, wordlessly, to leave the diner.

Jet and Mads hauled Poison to their feet and dragged them to the garage. They stepped in to see Cherri sitting next to Kobra on a bench, while Ghoul knelt between Kobra’s legs. Sparks flashed and Cherri and Jet flinched at the same time.

With a practically-audible eyeroll, Mad Gear dragged Jet over to their bike, he sat behind them on the seat and hooked his chin over their shoulder, curiously watching as Ghoul worked at Kobra’s crotch.

“So what’s the protocol for this type of thing?”

“Well,” Ghoul sat back, pushing hair from his forehead. “The seller said a runaway android girl sold it to them."

"She didn't need it anymore," added Kobra.

"Apparently, it’s still functional though. Don’t know how they tested that and don’t really wanna know.”

“I cleaned it, don’t worry,” Kobra assured Cherri.

“But we’re gonna get him all set, there’s a reservoir that I had to make a little room for, an’ I figured that’d be less than pleasant to feel so his nerves are detached. Soon ‘s I get it to stay on by itself I’m gonna reattach them and he should have control _and_ sensation, right, Kobes?”

“Right.”

“Sensation? Like—”

“Oh, yeah! This baby’s gonna be fully operational!” Crowed Ghoul. He held his hand out to Kobra and Cherri in turn. Kobra slapped Ghoul’s palm enthusiastically, Cherri less so.

“Huh,” Mad’s nosed at the back of Jet’s ear. “Think I should get me one of those?”

“Nope,” Jet turned to catch Mads lips in a kiss.

Poison looked away, catching Ghoul’s eye. A little apologetically, Ghoul shrugged. Poison had no interest in sex and he knew that Ghoul didn’t mind that. But for some reason, Ghoul still felt like he had to apologize whenever anyone else mentioned it. Poison smiled at Ghoul who seemed to relax a touch.

Turning back to Kobra’s penis, Ghoul fiddled a bit with a soldering iron and something on the underside of the shaft, then he pulled back, raising his arms. A cheer erupted as the appendage stayed attached.

“That’s how we do it!”

Poison couldn’t help a smile at Ghoul’s enthusiasm, even if they didn’t really see the point of going through all of this. And the clear joy written across Kobra’s face didn’t hurt, either.

“So what’s next?” Jet wanted to know.

“Nerve hookup. Right, Fun Ghoul?”

“Just Ghoul,” he reminded Kobra. “And yeah, unless you need a break?”

“I’m alright, _just Ghoul_.”

“Okay, so… Uh, tell me when you start to feel things?”

“How will I know?”

“Probably when you can make it change colours,” offered Jet.

“When he can _what?”_ Ghoul swung his head around to stare at them.

“Y’know, like how if you concentrate hard it’ll turn blue? Normally I’d say when you can control the spines but yours doesn’t have them which is… kinda weird, not gonna lie.”

“Jet, you’re so full of shit.”

“No! I’m serious!” They sounded hurt. “Kobes, would I lie to you?”

“Cherri,” Kobra turned to his boyfriend. “Yours doesn’t do that.”

“Uh,” Cherri’s eyes flickered to Poison then back to Kobra. “No…”

“Should you get that checked out?”

Mad Gear cracked up. He shook the motorcycle with the force of his laughter, collapsing onto Jet’s back. Jet laughed too, wiping tears away from their eyes as they howled.

A smile spread over Kobra’s face, “You’re joking. Kick rocks, Jet Star.”

“Sorry! I just— the look on your _face_!”

“If,” Ghoul said loudly. “You’re done. It’s probably not good for his nerves to be idle for so long.”

Slowly, Jet and Mads calmed down. Poison flicked his fingers idly while he waited. Once the garage was mostly-silent, Kobra turned back to Ghoul.

“But how _will_ I know when it’s working?”

Cherri whispered something in Kobra’s ear and everyone in the garage heard Kobra’s exhaust fan start to whir.

“Right. Okay.” 

“Do you want us to leave, Kobes?”

“Yeah,” Mads nodded along with Jet. “If it gets weird let us know.”

“Why would it be— Oh.” To himself, Kobra nodded. “Right. No, it’s alright. I don’t think... I’ll let you know.”

“Shiny.” Ghoul pushed Kobra’s shirt up and popped open the access panel on his lower stomach. “Cher, can you hold this?” He handed Cherri a flashlight and directed him on where to point it.

“There?”

“No, higher.”

“There?”

“No,” Ghoul grabbed Cherri’s hand and positioned it himself. “There. Don’t move.”

Kobra gasped as Ghoul must have started poking at his nerves. Never a fun feeling, Poison knew. 

“Try that.” Ghoul sat back on his heels after a few minutes.

Poison closed their eyes as Kobra… Tested his sensation.

“Nothing.”

“Fuck, okay.” There was a shuffling sound and a sharp zap. “Fuck!”

Poison’s eyes flew open and he ran to his boyfriend. “Ghoul! Are you hurt?”

“Fine. I’m okay, thanks, babe.” Ghoul tugged Poison down into a kiss that tasted a bit like ozone. “Kobes? How’s your dick?”

Kobra didn’t reply, and Poison looked up to see his eyes fixed on his penis which was— Well, it was working, to say the least.

Just like earlier, Ghoul, Jet, and Mads cheered in unison. Cherri squeezed Kobra’s hand and kissed his cheek, while Kobra continued staring in hopefully-happy-shock at his new hardware. 

“Huh… Cherri,” Kobra turned. “We should go make sure it works. Properly.”

His sentence was barely half over when Cherri shot to his feet, blushing furiously. He dragged Kobra from the garage to the soundtrack of Mads hooting and Jet shouting about having just changed the sheets.

Laughing, Ghoul tugged Poison down to his lap and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Was that weird? Sorry, _Chispas_.”

“Of course it was weird,” Mads interjected. “Doesn’t mean it was bad.”

“It’s fine. Kobra’s happy, so I’m happy.”

“Cherri’s about to be mad happy, too.”

Jet smacked Mads’ hand, then leaned back into him, smiling. “You’re such a fuckin motormouth sometimes.”

“Guilty.”

“I’ve seen worse,” Poison assured Ghoul. “This was maintenance he wanted, at least.”

Silence descended over the garage pretty quickly then. Jet and Mads exchanged a look and Ghoul’s jaw clenched. 

He forcibly relaxed it and plastered on a smile. “Good. Hope it does work, not sure I wanna spend that much time up close and personal with your brother’s dick again.”

“You better not,” Poison teased. They leaned down and caught Ghoul’s lips in a kiss. “I might get jealous.”

Ghoul rolled his eyes fondly.

The sound of Jet clearing their throat snapped Poison out of the trance he had fallen into, gazing at his boyfriend. 

“Ghoul, you got cards or somethin’? I’m not going inside until they come and get me. I know _I’ve_ seen enough of Kobes’ dick for a lifetime.”

“Second drawer on the green toolbox,” Ghoul pointed. “Spite ‘n Malice?”

“You dealing?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chispas (Spanish) - Sparks
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or come find me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
